When Kendall and Logan shared a cab
by LovaticRusher137
Summary: It all started when Logan and Kendall shared a cab one time. And talked about stuff. Like feelings... Yeah I suck at summaries.: Warning: Gets less happy later on in the story.
1. In the restaurant

**Hi everyone, this is my first BTR fanfic and it's going to be a long one, so this isn't the end of it! Please R&R it would mean a lot! :D Okay here goes…**

Logan became aware that he was laughing just a little too loudly.

Kendall's joke hadn't been _that_ funny. He felt eyes of his friends pinning onto him and heat rushing to his cheeks. He looked around just in time to notice James and Carlos catch each other's eye. They had worked it out, and they were planning to tell Kendall.

"Oh, um I've got a phone call, just a sec." Logan said, excusing himself from the table whilst 'answering' his fake phone call. He mentally cursed himself as he realised how stupid he had been to let one of his awkward laughs slip out. It was no wonder they all liked to tease him about him being such a nerd.

He stood outside the restaurant and left inside some confused and excited friends as he leaned against the wall, letting in the cool evening air refresh him from the cramped restaurant. He watched his cold breath in front of his face whilst he tried to clear his head. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

He had to stop this. Kendall was too… in a single word; cool. With his blonde hair and his guitar and his love for hockey and what he does, and all the silly little chaotic situations he got in, and those green eyes…

_No, stop it_, Logan mentally himself. He was so conflicted at the moment

"Logan?" a voice said. It was Camille, she joined him outside. Logan opened his eyes and looked at her. Had Camille worked it out yet? He expected that most of his friends had, they were probably all sitting in there having a good conversation about it.

"I'm just on my way back to the Palm Woods," Camille told him, "Are you okay Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Logan said with a half-hearted smile. All he wanted to do was to tell Camille that he clearly wasn't okay and about how he felt about Kendall, and he being ridiculous about even thinking he could even compare to someone like Kendall.

After a brief pause, Camille sighed.

"Well, if you're sure," Camille said and she gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Logan gave her a quick smile and a wave, as he looked reluctantly at the restaurant door. He should really go back in to see his friends, instead of staying out here in the cold.

"Hey! Logan's here guys!" Carlos called out as Logan walked towards his friends. He lifted his sight to Kendall for a second. Kendall was curiously looking at him. Logan averted his look to stare at the table.

_God, why doesn't he ever talk to me anymore?_ Kendall thought.

When they'd first met Logan had been quiet but friendly and quickly warmed up to him and they spent countless hours talking to each other. These days he felt like Logan tried to avoid him as much as possible, no matter how much attention he'd tried to draw to himself.

"I better get going," Logan told them, taking his jacket from the back of the chair, "I forgot I was meant to be dropping something off at… someone's house tonight," he said vaguely but very unconvincingly. Kendall raised his eyebrows as he knew Logan was a terrible liar.

"I better come with you then, going back by yourself isn't such a good idea at this time" Kendall quickly shot in, "We could share a cab back if you want," he suggested, waiting for Logan's excuse that clearly wasn't true.

"I erm, I need-" Logan stumbled over his word, but Kendall waved his hand as if to brush away Logan's attempt.

"We're sharing a cab, and that's final, okay?" Kendall insisted as he put his jacket on. He caught James' eye and grinned, giving him a signal to stay here. James and Carlos agreed as Kendall waved goodbye and headed towards the door. Logan stood and hesitated for a moment, looking at his friends and begging that they'd make something up to get him out of it.

"Go on then Logan, we'll stay here a while and pay." James said. Carlos was attempting to suppress his laughter. They all knew Kendall liked Logan – he had told them all months ago. What was funnier to them was that Logan obviously liked Kendall back but he seemed to be too scared about it. The least they could do at the moment for their friends was to encourage some time together, even in a cab.

There's chapter 1 for you! :) Sorry there's no actual cab riding yet… But there will be next chapter I promise! :D Don't forget to review! Please? :P


	2. The cab ride home

**Chapter 2 is here! :P It's the actual cab ride this time! :D Thank you for all the favourites and enjoy! :)**

When Logan finally got outside, Kendall had already held a cab and gave him a warm smile. Logan returned the smile which was accompanied by a flash of red across his face.

They both sat in the back and Logan desperately focused at the scenery behind the taxi window, as he tried to concentrate on anything besides the fact Kendall was sitting right next to him. This was the closest they'd been since Logan had started to avoid sitting as close to Kendall as possible. He realised his heart was beating faster than normal and his hands felt very sweaty.

_You're being so ridiculous,_Logan thought, _you're only sharing a cab – it's not like it's any different to sharing a cab with someone else._

Unfortunately it was different. It was very different.

If he shared a cab with someone else, he did not spend the entire journey aware of every movement that person made, or having to bite the inside of his cheek if their leg brushed against his own, or knowing that someone's hand was on the seat next to him, and that if he was brave enough he'd put his own hand on top and-

"Are you feeling alright? You look a bit sick Logan." Kendall asked him to break the silence.

"Just a little travel sick," Logan said quickly before realising his mistake, "I mean not travel sick, we've only been moving for a few minutes, but, I just mean, well… yeah." he stuttered. Kendall adored it when Logan got like this; all flustered and awkward, his voice getting cuter and his face getting redder by the second.

"So are you ever going to tell me what's been going on you lately?" Kendall asked bluntly.

"What? Um, I've been fine." Logan said desparately, not sure whether he was horrified or excited that Kendall had noticed.

"No… No you haven't," Kendall started. "You barely speak to me anymore." Kendall told him, sounding hurt.

Logan started to panic inside; he had never meant to upset Kendall in any way – that was the last thing he'd ever want to do. He planned out that staying away from Kendall would be the best action to take. If he avoided Kendall, he wouldn't get hurt, and Kendall wouldn't think he was weird.

"But I do speak to you," Logan said weakly.

"Yeah, I don't think rehearsing and recording songs while Gustavo criticises us is really talking." Mat told him with a small laugh.

"Well, what do you want me to talk about?"

"I want to know the reason that you've been avoiding me so much Logan."

"I haven't been avoid-"

"Right," Kendall interrupted, cutting Logan off in mid-sentence. Kendall had begun to wonder if he was the problem. _What if one of the others had told Logan that he liked him and that made him feel uncomfortable?_

"Has one of the others said anything to you?" Kendall questioned nervously.

"What? No, why? What should he have told me?" Logan replied, clinging madly to the fact that it wasn't completely impossible that Kendall could have told one of the others he had feelings for him.

"Oh nothing, don't worry." Kendall said, breathing a sigh of relief. Logan sat back in his seat, and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

_God he looks sexy when he does that_, Kendall thought, watching Logan closely.

"You owe me a drink in that case," Kendall said, trying his luck.

"What? Like a date?" Logan accidentally blurted and wanted to punch himself as he realised what he'd said. There was an awkward pause.

"I never said anything about a date," Kendall replied nervously.

"Well, I didn't mean a date, I just meant, uh." _I've really screwed up now,_Logan thought.

"It's fine, it's fine, just a catch up, okay?" Kendall laughed, trying hard to resist the urge to squeal like a teenage girl. Maybe Logan wanted to go out on a date with him?

"Right, yeah, great… just let me know when," Logan said as the cab pulled up outside the Palm Woods, he got out quickly and closed the door. Kendall followed soon after but slowly as Logan rushed towards the door

"Tomorrow night?" Kendall called out. Logan turned around to nod and wave as he hurriedly walked towards the door with a smile plastered on his face.

**Ooooh sorry I just had this chapter here! Chapter 3 up soon! Please review, tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
